Alternate Labratory 5
by Heachan
Summary: From Brotherhood-Instead of taking Ed back to the military when he discovers laboratory five, Lust and Envy take him down to their father. Rated for Lemons and Limes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Out of the Shadows

Disclaimer:I really should only have to put that much but fine, I don't own FMA characters.

Author's notes- This situation takes place right after the fight at Lab 5 from Brotherhood. Kinda like an alternative situation instead of Envy just bringing Ed back to Al and Ross as the buildings' imploding.

Chapter One-Strange people

Who were these people? They had just shown up out of the shadows and killed the two mass murdering brothers. The Fullmetal alchemist was lying against a pillar and could do nothing to stop them. They were surprised to see him there. He had been referred to as a sacrifice and couldn't help but wonder what that meant. He could have ran away and gotten out of there but as always he was just too curious. He pushed himself up to his feet. There was something odd about these two. The women didn't say much and the guy had just revealed how cruel he could be as he stabbed through the one blood seal. Still holding the sword he came dangerously close to Ed's face. He disregarded his questions and called him a pipsqueak which got his blood boiling. Kicking upward was the only thing he could manage but still missed the smug face before him as the sword toting enemy jumped back. Edward had to end it fast, before he passed out. He could feel himself loosing more blood with every movement.

"Whoa, now there's no need to fight here, someone might get hurt yah know," came the response to his kick. The sword fell to the floor and his attacker moved back. Edward brought his hands together, preparing to transmute his metal arm again. He had no choice but to fight.

"This is a fight that you started, so come on." there was an unsettling pop from his automail and his arm went limp by his side.

"Technical difficulties," the dark women observed. Ed's breath caught in his throat. It's what he had dreaded was going happen. "Wha..." He looked down in utter disbelief. He hadn't pushed it that much had he? His attacker moved forward again, with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Lucky me!" Ed felt his hair get tugged upward suddenly and was kneed in the stomach, hard. It knocked the wind out of him and he would have slumped to the ground if the enemy didn't still hold onto his braid. "You're fortunate your arms' broken, if not for that you wouldn't be getting off so easily." With that final statement he was tossed to the floor. Nothing could convince him to get up now, the gash in his abdomen was burning and had started bleeding more.

"Listen to me well boy, don't ever forget this, always remember we let you live," The women informed him while he was still able to hear her. She then mentioned something about him not being able to find this location again, and something else but by that point everything was going dark. His vision became blurry and not even his will could keep him conscious. "Blow it up," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but what do we do with this," the other Homunculi asked her, kicking Ed again in the side. She turned away as though she was bored by the question but at the same time, felt her partner was overdoing it as he kept kicking.  
"Envy, that's enough. Bring him with us. We'll bring him to Father now. See what he wants us to do with him?" Lust extended her fingertips, shredding the walls nearby, causing permanent damage to the building's structure. Envy grabbed the back of Edward's shirt along with his hair again and dragged him behind them.

"But won't they be looking for him?"

"They are getting too close to the truth, we need a stall," Lust told him as they moved down below the building as it started to crumble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Below the lab

Down below the sewers of Central they went, towards the center of the city. Edward came to as he hit a rock in the dark path. He could hear some of their conversation but not much. His head was killing him, making it difficult to comprehend. Finally he found his curiosity getting the better of him.

"W..who are you people," he muttered, trying to focus more. Envy glanced back at his luggage.

"And I was hoping you'd at least know when to stay down. I thought you were suppose to be smart," He grumbled, yanking on Ed's collar, causing him to cough. He reached up with his good arm, trying to pull away but the slash in his shoulder started to ache. "Hey, settle down squirt." Envy tugged harder. Edward tried to speak again.

"Who are...yo..."

"We're homunculus, you should know not to push us now," Lust stated without looking back. It took Ed a second to realize what she said. He went to say something but couldn't think straight.

"W..where are we goin," he choked out.

"Envy," Lust said in a low tone. He nodded back to her.

"That's enough out of you." He tightened his grip once more, cutting off Ed's oxygen. He blacked out again.

"He's just gonna keep asking questions, besides Father may not want him awake when he meets him."

The rest of the trip down was quiet except for the sound of Lust's heels clicking on the ground and the dragging of the chain from Ed's pocket watch. The path was very narrow and almost impossible for the two homunculus to walk side by side. Finally the walls pulled away on both sides, bringing them to an opened area. It was dimly lit and there were wires everywhere, heading to the middle of the room.

"Hey Pops, we're home," Envy hollered to the tall figure sitting in the midst of the wires with his back to them. "And we brought you a present." Lust and Envy brought Ed over to face the man. His facial expression went from unimpressed to sympathetic when he saw the condition Edward was in. He glared up at Envy in a disapproving manner.

"Did you do this, Envy?"

"Me? No, he was injured before we got to him." Lust nodded in agreement.

"Why did you bring him here? It's not time yet."

"We found him at the fifth Laboratory. We figured this would slow their progress," Lust told him. Sitting back in his seat, the 'Father' thought about it, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, that is fine. But he is badly injured. Let me see him." Lust reached down and undid the clasp on Ed's shirt. One she removed his black long sleeve shirty, she and Envy then lifted him up to their Father to get a better look. He shook his head disapprovingly. "If he continues to be reckless, it will not be productive for us. We must be careful to keep an eye on him more." He noted how shallow Ed's breathing had become. Pushing the fabric of his undershirt up, he placed his hand over Ed's stomach, pressing against the large injury. Unconsciously, he groaned in response as alchemy sparks flew from the tall man's fingers. The wound was sealed, stopping the bleeding. He did the same to his shoulder as well. The gash on his head wasn't as bad and not in need of immediate help. Edward was slowly waking up again and opened one eye. It was hard to see but he thought he could make out his dad's face. He grumbled something inaudible before the Father covered his face so he couldn't see anything. "There's a small room down that corridor with a place you can put him. It's not good to move him too far right now. Humans are more fragile then you may think." He gently handed Ed back to the homunculus. "You need to be more careful, Envy." His gaze went from Envy to Lust. "Make sure he's comfortable."

Lust nodded and went with Envy to the hallway on the other side of the room. Just as their Father had said, there was a small room with a mattress on the floor and several pipes in the corner.

"Need to make sure he doesn't have any way to get out," Envy mentioned as they placed him down. Lust found a chain behind the door and brought it over.

"We don't have to worry about him using alchemy with his arm broken." She brought the chain around his real foot and sliced through the last link. Once she re-hooked it to make a loop he couldn't get out of, Envy crushed the link closed. They brought the end over to the pipes in the corner and did the same around one of the larger ones.

Lust left the room and returned with his shirt, leaving it next to him. Taking a second to look at the unconscious teen, she realized he was still covered in blood. Envy stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn.

"Come on, he's not going anywhere. Let's go see what's happening up above." She stood up and headed for the door.

"You go ahead, I've got something else to do." He shrugged back and left the room.

oOoOo

Meanwhile back at the now demolished fifth laboratory, Al had several soldiers with him, digging through the remains of the building for his brother. Any doubts he may have had earlier, were put aside, until they found Ed.

"Fullmetal sir, if you can hear us, say something! Please give us a sign you're okay," Ross yelled out. She sounded like she was close to tears. If only the boys had listen to them and not snuck out. Al was becoming desperate as well. He was moving huge piles of debris, looking for any sign of Ed. He was really worried what they would turn up if they didn't find him soon. Even though he was small, he wasn't that small. They had to keep looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-Being held captive

Edward's head was pounding as he slowly opened his eyes. Above him was a dark ceiling with pipes going across it. He went to sit up but the movement made him feel nauseous and caused his stomach to ache from his wound. A wave of panic came over him as he realized he was in no condition to get away and had no idea where he was. It was damp and the cool air made him shiver. Both his shirts were missing and he couldn't help but wonder why. Moving his arm, he felt for something to cover himself with and found the long sleeve shirt next to him. Struggling to pull it across his torso, it made little difference.

He laid there for what felt like hours when his stomach made a low growling sound. Hunger just made the situation even worse. He moved his legs, noticing the restraint on his one ankle. Before he could learn any more about his surroundings he heard a door open. Squinting to see who was there, it was difficult to see anything even in the dim light. A long dark shadow stood in the doorway, the person was holding something. Deep red eyes stared back at him, in a threatening way. The person had a hand on one hip and her slim figure curved in all the right places.

"So you've woken up, Fullmetal?" The sultry voice was smooth and sounded unconcerned for his well being. Lust walked further into the room, leaning over him in an intimidating manner. It sent a chill up his back.

"What do you want," his voice came out shaky, revealing a lack of confidence. It was true, he was in no position to fight his way out.

"Settle down and no harm will come to you." Her tone was none threatening, although the way she looked him over still made him feel uneasy. Whatever was in her hand, she placed down on the floor. Steam rolled off the top, indicating it was hot.

"Where am I anyway?" This time his voice was a little stronger. She didn't answer him and quickly got his shirt out of her way. Her movement caused him to gasp, once again making him unsure of why she was here. She moved her palm over his mid-section, running her fingers along the now closed gash from before. She felt him tense up at her touch and his breath caught in his throat. She let out a sigh and removed her hand.

"Didn't I tell you to relax, Fullmetal?" She brought a hand down to the object on the floor. He wanted to see what she was doing but couldn't. Bringing something up to his stomach he swallowed hard, waiting for whatever she was about to do to him. There was the feeling of something warm touching his bare skin. It didn't hurt and was actually kind of nice. "You don't know what a pain it was getting hot water for you," she said, making sure he knew she had been inconvenience. She continued cleaning the now sticky dried blood off of his stomach. Bringing the towel back over his injury, she noticed he winced as it made contact. Obviously he would still need medical attention whenever they decided to return him to the military. She rung the towel out in the bowl and brought it back up to his left shoulder, continuing her task.

"I don't understand why you're wasting your time," he stated, more bolder now. In the dark, he could make out a small grin that spread across her lips.

"Maybe we're not as bad as you think we are. We could have left you after all but you're too important." She felt odd talking to him at all. She didn't have to explain anything to this pawn. That was all he was to them. She noticed the water was getting dirty and stood up. "I'll be back, don't go anywhere," she warned in a dark tone. Although it took some effort, he struggled to sit up. Once he got past the aching of his abdomen he pulled some on the chain around his ankle. He was surprised it wasn't cutting off the circulation to his foot. He found where it led to and pulled on it more. It wouldn't budge. They had thought this through very carefully. He tried to move his automail arm but it was just dead weight right now. Letting out a frustrating noise, he pulled his shoe off his metal foot. Maybe he could break the chain by kicking it. Using his heel, he struck the chain on the floor with as much force as he could. Nothing the first time. He struck it again. Still nothing. He had to hurry before someone heard him. Again and again but still no result. Sweat mixed with the blood on his forehead and started to drip into his eyes. It made what limited vision he had even worse. More dim light suddenly entered the room as the door opened again and Lust stood there with a stern look on her face. "What did I tell you," she sounded displeased with him as she closed the door, causing to room to become dark again. Moving faster then he anticipated, she place the container of hot water on the floor and came within inches of his face. The shock of her closeness caused him to struggle to back away. What was she going to do? Would she do anything?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-Razor sharp edges

As quickly as he moved away, she was right there, coming in closer. He could feel her cold breath against his skin. Still moving away from her, he realized he had little space to go as the chain became taunt on his ankle. Finally he felt her hand on his chest as she pushed him back down hard on the mattress. He found himself looking back at the ceiling again, right where he started.

"Now, I'll have to teach you a lesson," came a threat as she came into view. Her dark features were hard to make out while her pale skin was almost the only evidence of her in this darkness. She was almost hovering over him. It was clear, she was enjoying herself, making him feel so helpless. There was the sensation of something sharp on his left arm now. It felt like a knife being dragged across his skin, starting at his wrist and going up past his elbow. Slowly the sensation made it's way up. He realized it was the tip of one of her extended nails. The tip of it reached his shoulder, to the smaller cut he had received earlier that night. Inhaling sharply, he noticed how his reaction brought a grin to her face. "Do you see now Fullmetal, how we have all the control? We decide everything." Nodding quickly, he was trying not to shake so much under her weight. "Good, don't forget that." Her voice came out almost like a whisper as she started to bring her razor sharp edge down into his wound. He started to yell out when her other hand covered his mouth. Leaning into his ear, she hushed him like he was a small child. "Shhh, there's no reason for that." He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pain, but once she realized it was starting to become dull, she dug in deeper, getting another scream from him.

Satisfied, she released his mouth and removed her nail. Breathing hard he could only hope she was finished making him pay. A warm trickle of blood moved down his arm as his cut was now reopened. He watched her shift her weight, bringing her face closer to his arm. There was a sudden wet sensation as she licked up the blood. He tried to move his arm away but she held him there. Moving her mouth up to his cut, she pushed her tongue more against his injury.

"Ss..stop that." It sounded like a plea more then a demand. She moved her mouth up his neck, pressing her entire body against his. Edward could feel his face turning red from embarrassment as he felt her breasts push up against his chest. "Um...ah" She moved farther, reaching his ear.

"I don't think you can afford to loose any more blood." Letting out the breath he was holding, all Ed could do was remain where he was. He closed his eyes, hoping she would stop soon. Her hands roamed all over his body, making him more rigid and uncomfortable. At any point she could injure him again and he didn't like her touching him. She was bringing out a reaction in him that he tried to fight. Maybe it was because he had never been so close to a women or had ever had this much contact with one. Whatever the reason he had to calm himself down, not wanting her to find another weakness. Pulling up some from him ,she regarded his facial expression and pouted in response. "What's the matter, don't you like me." Her tone sounding almost innocent.

"No,...it's just that I uh, ddon't want you stabbing me. I won't try to get away again." He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. She smiled back deviously, sliding her fingers up his chest.

"I can control myself, don't worry, although I do enjoy causing pain. Now, lets clean that cut on your forehead." She decided as she leaned down to the floor and grabbed the towel. Edward wished she would at least get off of him as she straddled him higher to get closer to his face. Carefully she wiped off the blood along with the sweat. He was hoping she didn't notice how flushed he looked. She got his face all cleaned up and realized he was still shivering.

"Do I scare you so much? Or maybe I make you nervous?" He clenched his jaw, thinking that if he didn't say anything else she might leave. Placing the towel down, she remained where she was on top of him. Finally he started squirming, trying to get her to move.

"Come on, get off of me." She sat up some and let out a laugh.

"So I do make you nervous, mmm? Interesting."  
"No, I'm just cold," he admitted, looking away from her. She didn't seem to understand anything about humans and enjoyed toying with them.

"I can make you warm." She offered, coming back down completely again, trying to warm him with her body. She could hear his heart beating loudly as she laid her head on his chest. He released a worn out sigh as if giving up. Right now he just really wanted to get back to his research and his brother.

"Lust...get out here," Envy's voice came from behind the door. She obediently got off Edward and left the room. They were speaking outside the door in such a hushed tone that Ed couldn't make out what they were saying. Were they going to let him go, or were they going to keep him here even longer.

"Up to your old tricks I take it." Envy grinned at her as she stepped out. She shrugged and smirked back at him.

"I was told to keep him comfortable. Besides when will I get another chance to mess with his innocent little mind."

"Well that is true. Anyway, it's time to dump the shrimp. I figured we could hit him upside the head."

"You want to give him a concussion while we're at it? He's still pretty weak, we could just wait till he falls asleep again."

"That's no fun at all." Envy slouched in disappointment. "Fine, I guess we can wait a little longer." Neither one of them went back in the room. Ed let out another sigh, calming himself down some. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more situations like what he just experienced. He'd take boredom over his personal space being invaded any day. But the same problem remained, he was trapped here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five-Feelings that betray

There was a low grumble again from Ed's stomach as he sat there, looking indignant. Off in the corner he found a thin bar and had wedged it in one of the links. Twisting it around, he was trying to snap it off but the blood loss and now hunger had taken most if not all of his strength. Dark circles had appeared under his eyes as sleep deprivation had also taken it's toll but he would not give in. He'd had worst situations, he told himself although right now none were coming to mind.

Loosing the desire to sit up, he fell back on the soft lumpy object below and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He swallowed with much effort as his throat was dry. Perhaps he was also dehydrated but the chances of anyone here caring about his needs was slim. It had been hours since Lust had left. He couldn't help but wonder what had been so important that she had to leave. If he had any hope that it was a rescue party here for him, that idea was destroyed long ago as they were either slashed into ribbons by Lust or they had gotten lost.

Although by now they had to have found the entrance to this place if it was at the fifth lab, right? The thought had sounded so confident up to the end, now he was really starting to doubt whether he'd ever see the light of day ever again. Just as that thought past through his mind he heard the door squeak on it's hinges but he was not in the mood to get up. The light sound of heels coming closer to the bed let him know who had entered the room. Still he remained where he was. Glancing down at the chain, Lust noticed the escape attempt and frowned.

"I thought I told him to sit still," she muttered to herself quietly. Moving swiftly to one side, she sat down on the bed leaning over his face. He appeared to be sleeping and if that was the case she and Envy could take him back to the city above. "Or are you trying to trick me?" She extended her pointer finger and lightly ran it across the wound on his stomach. Edward would have bolted up if he had the strength from the pain that resignated from her scratch. He sat up now at full attention, holding his midsection and wincing.

"What are you trying to do, reopen it?" She moved towards him, like she was eyeing a prey, completely unwavered by his untimely sarcasm.

"You're lucky I didn't go deeper then just reopening it, Fullmetal." She came closer to his face, her eyes wandering over to the floor where the chain laid. "You tried to escape again, didn't you?"

"G..guess I thought you forgot about me," he stammered, inching back some.

"And after what happened last time, you still haven't learned." She brought her hands up onto his shoulders and forced him down again. He gasped and there was a constricted sound that came from his throat as she moved closer to his face. She could feel his whole body tense up when she brought her hand up to bring his hair away from his eyes. There was one way she knew of that would completely wear him out that didn't involve the violence that Envy was so determined to use. She had to admit that there was some curiosity on her side, as she straddled Ed's narrow hips. He looked away, trying not to make eye contact with her only to realize he was staring at her voluptuous breasts instead. Once again the deep red color returned to his face and he tried to clear his throat, not so much because he wanted to say something but it was distracting. "You really don't know how to act around women do you?" The question seemed to fluster him even more but he still tried to defend himself, only to find his words failed him. "You know it's rude to stare at those." She almost let out a laugh as he immediately brought his amber eyes up. His inexperience made him vulnerable and she was enjoying it. Her hand managed to find it's way back to his hair and she was lightly running her fingers through the loose strands. It didn't seem to calm him any. He didn't like the look of hunger in her eyes when she looked at him."We should start with the basics, then." She was done being subtle and leaned into his face. Ed stared in shock, unable to move as he felt Lust's soft lips on his own. She placed her hand on the side of his face, holding him there so he couldn't move but he was honestly petrified anyway.

"Mmm.. mmm...mmm," he pleaded against her to release him but she ignored it only making it more difficult for him. He had never been kissed, he had never had the time for kissing. She pressed her body up against him like she did last time which made him want to scream. Unfortunately by opening his mouth, he was only making things easier for her as she plunged her long warm tongue in. Making sure he wouldn't bite down on her, she brought her other hand up and kept her fingers firmly between his jaw. He brought his free arm over to push her away but that didn't work as she grabbed hold of his wrist. Ed tried with everything he had not to enjoy any of this but it was right around the point that he felt her lightly sucking on his tongue that it hit him. As much as he hoped she hadn't noticed, he knew she had. There was a pulsating between his legs, something he tried desperately to fight off. But it didn't go away, it got worse the longer she kissed him. He felt a grin on her lips and she began grinding her hips against him, making it so much worse. Finally she pulled away from the kiss, releasing her hold on his face. Ed stared up at her, waiting to see what her next move would be. She playfully licked her lips and let go of his wrist.

"Now, that's exactly the reaction I wanted." Moving some she looked down at the area right below his belt.

"Wha...what are you going to do to me?"

"Mmm? Well it looks like you have a lot of pressure in there," she observed and lightly ran her fingers over his zipper. Ed sucked in his next breath and held it in, while biting his bottom lip. He could barely feel her through his pants and was trying to ignore it. She moved lower, straddling his ankles now. Pushing his legs farther apart and giving herself more access, she found the perfect position. Ed's throat dried up as all the attention went to the front of his pants. As she began undoing his belt, he tried to bring his hand down and felt it get slammed back hard. She had used two fingers on either side of his wrist, holding his arm to the mattress. Her eyes had lost their playful look and were now very serious. "I'm not finished with you." Her statement came out cold as she continued unzipping his tightening pants.

"Noo..sstop," Ed was obviously becoming more and more upset. He tried not to move his wrist so much as it had started to bleed. She quickly hushed him as her skilled fingers pushed past both his pants and his boxers. There was nothing he could do, she had all the power at this point. He didn't know what she wanted from him. This reaction was something he hadn't ever dealt with in the past so if she saw it as a weakness now, it couldn't be good in his mind. Another grin reached her lips as her finger tip reached his flesh. Edward gasped in another quick breath, feeling the sensation as she groped for more of him.

"There is it is. Don't worry, it's okay," she promised, causing him to shake his head, "no it is, you'll like this, I've been told."

"Th..thhat's not very rehhaassuu,...aahhh." He felt like he couldn't think straight as she started to lightly stroke his head. "P...pplease, dd..don't do that." She released his wrist, showing him she wasn't going to hurt him at all. His whole body kind of went limp as she brought her other hand over. Before he knew it, she had brought his pants down some and he was completely exposed to the cool air. Now both her hands were on his very sensitive appendage and he had no desire to get away.

"See, that's right. You like how that feels, don't you? I'll take care of it." He still wasn't so trusting though. Gradually her fingers worked their way lower and lower, caressing all the right places. Ed wasn't complaining at all anymore, not even sure what to say. Lust silently continued her task, listening to his uneven breathing as she worked. After a couple of minutes of this, Ed tried to grab at the mattress and let out a moan. He tensed up and glanced back at her. The sensation was becoming stronger to the point that he swore he was going to explode.

"I'm..uh." Before he had to explain it any further she quickened her movement. "That's..no, wait..." Lust grabbed the towel on the floor just in time. Edward's body heaved forward and he let out another moan of pleasure as he released into the towel. The feeling had been amazing but short lived. His lungs were working harder then normal now as he tried to calm down. Leaning down to his ear, Lust finished cleaning him and brought his pants back up. He was shivering as her mouth reached his ear. She could feel his heartbeat again, this time it was going faster then before.

"See I knew you would enjoy it." She carefully zipped his pants back up and buckled his belt as well. Although he still looked very flustered to her, she knew he had liked it. "I'm going to get you some water." That was all she had to say, as she got to her feet. Opening the door, she disappeared quickly. Edward's head was in a fog as though he was confused about what just happened and he felt kind of dirty. His eyelids grew heavier and although he really wanted the water, sleep took him too quickly. Lust walked back in with a cup of cold water only to realize he was out. "Envy, we can move him now," she hollered out into the hallway to her partner.

"Well it's about time. Next time can we just hit him over the head like I wanted to. Your plan took forever," Envy grumbled as they started to move Ed from the mattress.

oOoOo

The sun was now coming up in Central and the search party had given up. Al was sitting in the corner of the lot, covering his head in utter shame. No one was saying anything but everyone was thinking the same thing. The Fullmetal Alchemist was dead. It would be in the papers in no time at this rate. It was very difficult to keep these things quiet. But they had searched for him all night and found nothing. Not even a shred of clothing. While Alphonse didn't want to give up, the fact was his brother would not just run off without him for this long. If Al had a stomach it would be in knots right now.

Ross walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a grim smile as he looked up at her. So many times that night had he apologized for sneaking out, but none of that would bring Ed back. Nothing now would bring him back. All that doubting him, it just made Al realize that all his memories just had to be real.

"We have to tell Armstrong, don't we?" He mentioned to Ross. She nodded her response and he rose to his feet. As they moved to exit the search area, the sound of a single rock got Brosh's attention.

"Um, there's someone over here," he pointed out. They all stood in shock as Envy walked out, waving to them.

"There you are, I brought a little present for you." He had Ed over his shoulder. Al hurried over, gushing like a dope but he didn't care, his brother was okay. That was all that mattered to him. Lust watched from a safe distance as Envy handed Edward Elric back over to the military and his brother.

"Well it was fun while it lasted, Fullmetal. We'll have to do this again," She promised him as she waited for Envy to rejoin her.


End file.
